Fiona
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Future-Fic...What if Rachel and Finn meet each other a couple of years after their Prom night.
1. 3 Years

**Title:** Fiona (1/2)

**Author: **Blondezilla90/BlondezillasMaid  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Finn/Rachel  
**Rating: **PG (for this part)

**Words: **1693

**Disclaimer: **The characters ain't mine, but if they were they'd be happily married by now lol  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Future-Fic...What if Rachel and Finn meet each other a couple of years after their Prom night.

**Author's Note:** This idea has been floating around my head for a while so I finally wrote it down. The fic is very long so I split it up in two parts. I hope you enjoy reading this. German is still my first language and English my second. I do not have a beta reader cause so far nobody volunteered. So bear my mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel felt panic rising in her chest while the air was knocked out of her lungs. She hurried into an isle in hope to escape him, praying that he won't see her. She relaxed a little and pushed her cart towards the end of the isle, bumping into another cart. She squeaked as her gaze met his face, but his eyes were focused on something else.

"I'm sorry...I...." The guy stammered, but stopped as soon as he looked up.

"Rachel?" He said in a low voice mixed with surprise and excitement. Her look immediately lowered to the floor and she swallowed hard.

"Finn....," she mumbled and looked back up again, catching a big smile on his face.

"Long time no see..." He took a step towards her and leaned down to wrap his arms around her. Rachel was frozen in place and it took her a couple of seconds to respond, wrapping her arms around his chest loosely. Finn's face brighten a little as she hugged him back.

"Yeah...has been...what....3 or 4 years?" She stammered and pulled away again, a small forced smile forming on her lips.

"Yes...we haven't seen each other...since the prom...." The last word echoed in both of their minds, bringing back memories that flushed both their cheeks. A rather uncomfortable silence settled between both of them, but Rachel was quick to act and broke it.

"Uhmm..well I gotta finish here....my dad is waiting in the car...." Her voice was quivering a little as she slowly starts moving.

"Well..I..would like to talk to you some more..." Straight to the point. That was Finn. Rachel smiled as he followed her around.

"So what have you been up to Rachel? I thought after High School you'd go to NYC and become this big star...." Rachel felt a little tug at her heart and she looked through the products on the shelves, avoiding his look at all cost.

"Yeah..well..my dads..you know..I told them I'd attend college here....NYC can wait....and I still have two years to go on college...So I don't know what's gonna happen and if my dreams work out." Finn was surprised at her words. He always expected she'd flee out of Lima and become the big Broadway star. He had already planned to see her in her first play.

"So how come you're back in Lima?" Rachel asked casually and put some stuff in her cart, pushing it towards the ice cream isle.

"Oh..well..uhm...," Finn stammered and sighed. He might as well tell her now.

"Quinn and I broke up....After I found out I wasn't the father of Audrey.....well..Puck is....so I uhm....transfered from Arizona back here...and I moved back in with my mom last week..."

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. Finn didn't notice that and bumped into her, which caused Rachel to stumble a little and she tripped over her own feet. He caught her in time and wrapped his arms around her body, giving her support and stop her from falling. A shiver ran through Rachels body as she felt his arms around her body and she could smell him. He still smelled the same.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice, helping her to stand up straight again. She nodded and looked up to him.

"I did not..expect that...," she pressed through her teeth. "I'm sorry to hear that...."

"I guess it's good I found out now....Audrey is young now...she won't remember me....so it's all good...." He sighed and started to walk towards the checkout.

"Yes..but still....you loved that little girl..." Rachel bit her lower a lip, feeling a ping of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"I know...I thought she was my daughter....How should I know Quinn was just a selfish bitch...who used me and was close to ruining my future..." Rachel looked at him sharply. Finn wasn't the guy who used language.

"Sorry....but...it hurts...you know..," he muttered and looked away, seeing a little girl entering the supermarket followed by an older guy. His looked pained and Rachel followed his gaze, panic once again rising in her chest. She tried to hide behind Finn, but it was useless.

"Mommmmyyyyyy," the little girl squealed and ran towards Rachel with open arms. Rachel leaned down and opened her arms as well, picking her up. She kissed her cheeks and let her wrap her legs around her waist, holding her tightly in her arms.

Finn's chin literally dropped to the floor as he stared at Rachel. The information slowly sinking in and processing in his mind. A little girl, who looked a freakishly lot like Rachel just entered a supermarket and ran towards her, calling her mommy. It dawned on him. His head suddenly felt heavy and air left his lungs. Rachel was a mother. At the age of 21. His brain was reeling as he put together all the previous information and it all made sense now.

"I'm sorry Rachel...she was getting impatient so I told her we'd go look for mommy..." The man spoke and Finn slowly recognized him from a picture he had seen in the past. It was one of Rachel's fathers.

"It's okay daddy....don't worry....I was a little slow...I bumped into Finn...Hudson..." She answered her father, who had tensed up at the name he just heard.

"I see..Finn..yes...I remember...," he said sharply. Finn raised an eyebrow in shock and tried to say something, but as he opened his mouth no word formed on his lips. So he quickly closed it and looked down. Rachel shot a glare at her father, who nodded his head.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone...I see you forgot half of the stuff we needed anyway...You wanna come with me Fiona?" The man asked the little girl who was peeking at Finn, but turned her head as she heard her grandpa speak. She shook her head and hugged Rachel's neck tightly, so he simply turned around and left the three of them.

"Fiona? She's....," Finn rasped out and caught the attention of the little girl, who looked at him again with a shy smile on her lips.

"My daughter...yes....She's turning 3 in a couple of months." Rachel finished for him and turned her head towards her daughter, but she was focused on Finn.

"I....wow...I....didn't know...I mean...wait...3? That means you got pregnant around the time we graduated and...." He stopped talking quickly, his jaw dropping yet again. Rachel sighed and closed her eyes for a second, biting her lip really hard.

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she buried her nose in the little girl's long brown hair.

"She's...I mean....I know you....." Finn stammered again, his lower body pulling together. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The feeling of dizziness returned as he gripped the cart tightly to hold his balance. This couldn't be. He looked at Rachel, than at the little girl and than back at Rachel. He swallowed hard and squinted his eyes.

"I..gotta go....," he mumbled and pushed his cart aside, quickly leaving the supermarket. Rachel sighed and hugged her daughter even tighter, pressing her lips against the side of her head, while a small tear ran down her cheek. The little girl noticed it and traced it with her tiny finger.

"Mommy..," she said with a small quite voice. Rachel shook her head and wiped her face, putting on a smile.

"Let's go find grandpa...."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later Rachel was sitting in a rocking chair, her daughter curled up on her lap. She held a book in her hands and rocked the chair while reading. She wasn't really focused on the story and her daughter seemed to notice. She kept poking her to remind her she had to finish and after the 6th time Rachel gave up. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Finn, who she had seen a few days ago and haven't heard from since.

"I'm sorry honey...Mommy's not feeling to well...," she mumbled into her hair and kissed her head softly. The little girl tilted her head back to look up to her mom.

"It's okay...," she mumbled tiredly and took the book. Rachel smiled brightly at her and cradled Fiona in her arms, getting up from the rocking chair. She made her way towards the small bed with the pink bed sheets, putting her down.

"Sleep well honey..," she spoke as she kneeled down next to the bed, pressing her lips on her forehead. She pulled the covers up and caressed her cheek.

"Thanks mommy...," Fiona replied tiredly and closed her eyes. Rachel got on her feet again and turned on her night light, leaving the room.

"Hey....you look exhausted...," Rachel's father said as he came up the stairs.

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately..." She sighed and stepped closer to her father, wrapping her arms around his middle. He returned the hug immediately and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I'll go back to work now..Your father and I will be home tonight for dinner.....and..I think you should call _him _or something...." Rachel raised her head in confusion and her father leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose, before he stepped out of the embrace and walked downstairs again, leaving the house. She knew he didn't mean her other dad.

Rachel looked after him and sighed. He always knew what was going on and he always knew what was best to do. So she walked downstairs to grab the phone and was about to dial a number, when there was a knock on the door. She frowned a little and moved over to the door, peaking through the curtains. Her breath got stuck in her throat as her hand found the door knob, opening the door.

**End of Part 1**

Read & Review pretty please?


	2. Regret

**Raiting:** R...sexual content...if you don't like..just don't read!

**A/N:** Okay you guys...I was like seriously surprised by the feedback I got from you....It made me smile so much. So I decided to make this fic longer than I intended. I hope I will get around finishing it. I have a few ideas, but feel free to let me know if you have some too!

A/N 2: I hope you enjoy this...very fluffy I know...!

_Flashback presented in italics!_

"Hi...," Finn said quietly and looked at her. "I...gotta...uhm..can...we talk?" Rachel nodded and stepped aside, opening the door so Finn could enter.

"I'm sorry...I....just..stormed out and didn't call....I was just so confused....," he rambled as he walked into the house and towards the kitchen. Rachel followed him and shook her head.

"It's okay..you don't have to be sorry....I am sorry....I should have told you...." Finn stopped and turned around. He had a hurt expression on his face and he nodded.

"Why didn't you?" He asked and his voice filled with an angry undertone.

"I...you and Quinn..the two of you were so happy...you had a kid in your life...and I thought she was yours...I...didn't want to bother you....." Her voice was shaky and tears filled her eyes as Rachel lowered her gaze. Finn moved his finger underneath her chin and made her look up again. He sighed and brushed his thumb over her right cheek, wiping the tear away that was running down. She sobbed quietly and leaned into his touch, placing a kiss on his thumb as it brushed over her lips.

"I missed you Finn...all those years...and I'm really sorry...but I thought it was best when I was out of your life....," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"I loved you Rachel....so much...It killed me...cause I knew..once we part after the prom, I'd never see you again...." His voice was soft and a little shaky now and Rachel nodded her head.

"I know...that's why...it..happened....I felt the same way. I was so scared...I felt so lonely....but I knew it was a mistake....you were with Quinn....nevertheless...it...was the right thing to do that night..at least in my mind...I'll never regret what happened....even if it had a life long consequence for me....." Her voice was raked with emotion. She sobbed a little as more tears filled her eyes and a very life changing memory replayed itself on her mind.

"_You know that this is our last night together.....," Finn whispered into Rachels ear as they gently swayed over the floor in the choir room. Soft and quiet music was coming from the auditorium. She nodded her head and pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Finn had found her earlier when she was crying in the hallway and led her into her favorite room: The choir room. A place they shared a lot of memories together. As soon as they had entered it, he pulled Rachel close and started dancing with her in a slow and comforting pace._

"_I will miss you Rachel....," he admitted to her, causing Rachel to look up. Tears were yet again running down her cheeks and it tore his heart apart._

"_Me too...," she replied in a soft voice, clutching his shirt with her hands. _

"_You know I love you...right?" Finn said in a very low voice, kissing the top of her head. She nodded her head and sighed, looking up into his eyes._

_  
"I love you too..." They both stared at each other, before it overcame Finn and he leaned down to kiss Rachel. She didn't move as his lips brushed against hers and she hoped it would never end. Slowly his hands ran up her spine and to the back of her head, pressing her closer to his as he opened his mouth and his tongue slowly ran over her lips. _

_She didn't pull back like she should have. Instead she opened her mouth in response and kissed him deeply, her tongue battling his slowly. Their bodies moved closer together and the kiss grew more intense. Arms wrapped around each other bodies and lips sought the comfort of the other persons mouth. As Rachel felt her lungs burning and longing for air, she parted from Finn while his forehead was leaning against hers._

_Their breathes were ragged and neither of them seemed to be able to get in control of it. Finn closed his eyes and followed his heart, ignoring the little voice in his head as he picked up Rachel and kissed her again. She didn't refuse and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him back with equal passion._

_He backed up until he hit the piano bench with the back of his legs, sitting down and pulling Rachel with him. The spilt of her dress parted as her legs moved apart, straddling his lap. The kiss grew more passionate and his hands gripped her hips tightly. Rachel let out a low moan when she grinded her hips against his lap, feeling Finn immediately react to her._

_His cheeks started to burn and he broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. His hands caressed her sides and slid up to the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it slowly and pushed the straps off her shoulders. The dress pooled around her hips, leaving her upper body naked and exposed to his hungry eyes. Finn took in the image of half naked Rachel and sighed, his hands quickly finding her breasts. _

"_You're so beautiful....," he mumbled and let her undo the buttons of his shirt. His lips traced her collarbone while she took off his jacket and shirt. He quickly grabbed them and laid them down on the floor in front of them, moving over and lowering Rachel on it. He smiled a little and let his hand explore her legs and thighs, collecting a low moan from Rachel. _

"_Please Finn...," she moaned and raised her hips so Finn could push her dress down her legs, leaving her only clad in her panties._

_  
"Please what?" He asked teasingly and shifted a little so Rachel was able to open his pants and zipper, pushing them past his hips along with his boxers._

"_I need you...now.....," she whispered in a low husky voice, laying down on her back and pulling him on top of her. His fingers found her panties and he pulled them past her hips and over her legs, gushing a little over the fact that Rachel was laying naked beneath him._

"_Are..you sure....I know it's your first time....," he whispered into her ear and slowly settled himself between her legs. She nodded and kissed his lips softly._

_  
"Yes....never been this sure in my life before..." Her voice was chocked with emotion and she wrapped her legs around his hip loosely._

_  
"Be gentle....," she whispered and took a deep breath as Finn united her bodies in the most intimate way._

"I never regretted what happened that night...," Finn whispered into her ear and brought her back to reality. His arms were now tightly around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Neither did I....but....I still feel guilty....," she whispered into his shoulder and leaned her head closer to his. He pulled back a little and stared down at her face. He was only inches away from her lips and Rachel felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but she held back.

"Why? There's no need to..It's all the past.....I know I was with Quinn but...," he said, but Rachel interrupted him.

"I meant that I didn't tell you about my daughter...._our_...daughter." Rachel's lower lip trembled a little when she finally spoke out what hadn't been said yet and Finn smiled down to her.

"I understand why you never told me....and I am sorry I left you alone with her....but I am here now...and I don't intend to leave anytime soon...." His voice was gentle and soothing, but most of all it sounded honest.

"Really?" Her eyes grew a little wider, a tad bit excitement shining in them. Finn nodded his head and leaned down to kiss her softly. She didn't see it coming, but she didn't pull back either.

"Yes....I still love you Rachel...and I wanna be part of your life...and the life of my daughter....This is going take some time to get used to...but I would love to get used to it...." A smile played around his lips and he kissed her lips for a second time.

"I....love you too....I mean... I never stopped....," she whispered against his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Tears of relieve and happiness rolling down her face.

"Now...tell me everything about Fiona...that's her name right?" Rachel pulled away and nodded her head.

"I named her that, cause it is very similar to Finn. Somehow I wanted to include a memory of you in her life...." Finn's heart made a little jump and he felt her taking his hand to lead him into the living room, pulling out a stack of photo albums.

"My dads took picture of everything...and videos as a matter of fact.....they love their granddaughter...another kid they can spoil rotten." She chuckled as she sat down next to Finn. He laughed at that and kissed the side of her head.

"They must love her...just as much as they love you...." She turned her head to him and smiled brightly.

"Yes...my dads were great....they supported me the entire time....I took a one year break after High School to take care of Fiona....and when I went back to school, my dad took a break from work to take care of her. Without their support...I wouldn't be where I am today....," she smiled and opened one of the photo albums, which showed a picture of her dads with the newborn Fiona.

"They sound amazing...I should thank them....for doing that...but....," he looked at her and takes a deep breath. "Fiona pretty much prevents you from fulfilling your dreams..."

"No.....I chose not to follow my dreams...I had the opportunity after I gave birth....I love her so much and she was the best thing that has ever happened to me. She makes me just as happy as singing. That's why I decided I'll major in English and music and become a teacher...." A smile played around her lips and Finn returned it immediately.

"I'm glad....sounds like the little girl is perfect...I can't wait to really meet her and get to know her." He ran his finger over one of the pictures and smiled.

"She is....you'll love her...Now..this is her right after she was born...my dads were all crazy holding her and taking pictures..I think I didn't see her for the first 30 minutes of her life....," she chuckled and giggled at the memory, but it quickly subsided.

"To be honest while I was pregnant I wasn't very happy. I cried many times over the fact that I'm pregnant so young....and that I'll never achieve what I want to...I even played with the thought of abortion, but my dads were strictly against it...and than...she was born...and my daddy laid her in my arms....and....she cried so softly and her eyes opened...I just...knew it was right..." Tears were shining in her eyes and Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm glad...," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. He loved how Rachel opened up to him, although the past they shared wasn't the best.

"Tell me more....I wanna know everything." Finn said and grinned at her.

"You sure? There is a lot to tell you....trust me....," she giggled and turned the page.

"Yes...," he whispered as he started at a picture. "She looks exactly like you. Big brown eyes, long brown hair....a smile that melts every heart..."

"And your nose...," Rachel chuckled and pressed the tip of her finger to his nose. "That was the first thing I noticed. She has your nose...and the shape of your face....and those really long toes that you always complain about"

They both broke out into laughter as they looked down at his feet. Finn realized just how much he had missed Rachel. Being close to her and this wonderful laugh. After all the hurt and struggle he had endured in his past, most of it caused by Quinn, seemed to have flown away. He finally felt happiness again and he was glad he found it with Rachel.

"Do you think...she'll accept me?" He asked out of the blue and Rachel looked at him for a couple of seconds

"Of course....She'll love you....I am sure about that....She talked a lot about you after we bumped into you at the supermarket..." Finn sighed in relieve and leaned back.

"What about your fathers? I mean they must hate me so much for what I did to you..." Rachel tilted her head to the side and raised her hand to touch his cheek.

"They were mad as hell at you....but they soon coped with it and I explained to them what happened was my fault too...and they should be mad at me too. I explained why I did what I did..not telling you and all...and trust me they'll be happy if you're finally around."

Another sigh left his mouth and he leaned into Rachels hand, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that was heating up his cheek.

"I'm glad I am back, Rachel...I really am....I missed this all so much....," he grinned and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"There is one thing I missed is..... is singing with you...." He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to her cheek, feeling Rachel shiver a little under his touch.

"Well how about we sing a song?" Rachel suggested and Finn sat up straight, his face beaming.

THE END of part 2


	3. Hello, I'm Fiona Berry

A/N: Hey guys I am sorry this is short and took so long...My internship kept me busy so I didn't have any time to write for this fic...but I am working on it now..I already have parts of chapter 4...it should be up soon...for now I thought I'd write some Finn/Fiona cuteness! I dunno anything about kids and I based Fiona and my nephew....cause he indeed is this independent with 2 years!

Enjoy and review :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you serious?!" Finn asked a little excited and his eyes started to shine. Rachel laughed at him and kissed the tip of her nose, nodding her head.

"Sure...We can go out to a karaoke bar tonight...if you want too!" Rachel leant back on the couch and looked at him, a smile playing around her lips.

"I'd love too..but what about Fiona? I mean we can hardly leave her here....alone..." A frown displayed on his face and Rachel felt her heart thump in her chest. He already cared for his yet unknown daughter and it surprised her. She never doubted Finn was a good person and slowly she regretted not telling him she was pregnant before. She bit her lips and caught Finn waiting for a reply from her, so she pushed her thoughts aside and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry...my dad's will take care of her...I haven't been out in ages...they won't mind... Now...how about we get back the photo albums. Fiona is gonna wake up from her nap soon and she'll be happy to have a new mate to play with..." Finn chuckled at her remark and scooted closer, grabbing the photo album from her, starting to flip through it while Rachel commented on the photos.

Two hours later, they both were still sitting on the couch, going through the last album Rachel had. So far she had told him about her first time being sick, the first word she said and the first time she crawled. How quickly she learned walking and that she was a little singer. Finn couldn't wipe the grin off his face as Rachel spoke. He was amazed with her and his kid, although he hasn't really met her yet. That should change soon, because Fiona was climbing down the stairs. She woke up after her nap and was now seeking the arms of her mother.

"Mommy...," the little girl spoke as she reached the bottom of the stairs, causing Rachel and Finn to turn. Rachel smiled brightly and patted the space next to her.

"Come here baby...I gotta introduce you to someone...," she smiled and Fiona quickly ran towards her. She climbed on the couch and swung her leg over Rachel's, straddling her lap as she sat down.

"Kay mommy.....," she said slowly and eyed Finn. He smiled warmly at the little kid.

"Hi Fiona...I'm Finn....," he introduced himself and raised his hand. Fiona took it and shook it, still eyeing him before looking at her mother.

"Is he nice?" She whispered into ear. It was loud enough for Finn to hear and he let out a chuckle.

"Yes he is...he's really nice baby...and he's a very special person...a person that will be around a lot now..." Rachel answered the little girl and kissed her cheek. Fiona nodded and frowned a little, which made Finn a little nervous.

"I think I know him momma..." Fiona said and looked at Finns face.

"You do...from pictures....like I said he's a very special person...." That lit her face up immediately and Fiona grinned brightly at Finn.

"You're ma daddy...," she said happily and jumped a little on Rachel's lap.

"Yes....I am...and I'm sorry...I wasn't here before....I really am truly sorry..." Finn apologized and raised his hand to caress her face. The little girl giggled and moved towards Finn, sitting down on his lap.

"I'm hungry....can you make me sumthin' to eat....?" She asked and looked up. He was surprised at her openness and nodded.

"I sure can....," he winked and Fiona leaned against his chest happily.

"How about you show your daddy your room, while I make something to eat for us? I bet he'd love to see your room....," Rachel winked at them and got up. Fiona seemed to like the idea and she jumped of his lap, holding her hand out to Finn.

"C'mon....," she said and waited for him to get up, pulling him upstairs. Finn looked after Rachel who was laughing to herself, mouthing a thank you before he disappeared upstairs.

"This my room...and my bed...," Fiona babbled as she ran into the room, jumping on her bed. Finn smiled at the little bubbly girl in front of him, thinking back to Quinn. Thei...her kid was so much more shy and reserved, the complete opposite of the kiddo that was now showing him her room. It amazed him just how different kids can be.

"This is Mr Spanky....Poppa got him for me when Papa was in a hospital....and I was so sad....and this is Mrs Elphaba...Mom said it's her name, cause she's green...dunno why tho...you know why?" The little girl spoke and sat down on her bed, looking at Finn. He grinned as he knew exactly why Rachel chose the name.

"There is a witch in a musical...her name is Elphaba....and she's green....Your Mommy loves singing the songs Elphaba sings...." He smiled and kneeled down to the tiny pink bed, putting his arms on it. Fiona nodded and grinned brightly.

"Do you sing as pretty as Momma? I sing too, you know..with Momma..." Finn smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I sing too...not as pretty as your Mommy...but okay...I used to sing a lot with her when we were younger..."

"Like me? Mommy said..," the little girl paused and raised her hand, showing three fingers. "Am gonna be this much old....3...." He chuckled at her and again nodded his head.

"We were a little older...and 3 years? Wow...you're going to be a really big girl soon..hm?"

"Yes....Poppa said I'm getting big too fast....he always says that....he says I'm his tw....tw...tw-...tinkle..cause momma is his star...." She giggled and Finn's heart made a little jump. She seemed like the cutest girl ever and he kinda suspected what Rachel used to be a like as a little girl.

"Well you are sure a pretty twinkle..and you'll grown into a big star...." He ruffled her hair a little and giggled loudly.

"Doohhhhhhhn't...my hair...and yes..gonna be a star..." Yes, definitely Rachel.

"Hey you two....Lunch is ready....and I assume someone hasn't washed her hands yet..." Rachel said as she walked into the room, eyeing Fiona.

"Hmmm..yeah...." Fiona muttered and jumped off the bed, walking into the bathroom. Rachel smiled at Finn and motioned him to come too.

"She's very independent for her age...," he said to Rachel as they walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Yes...my dads and I want her to be...," she smiled and motions him to sit down at the table.

"I find that pretty amazing..I mean it took Quinn years to get Audrey to go to bed at a decent time....and washing hands sure was a fight as well." A pained look showed on his face, but he quickly shook his head, putting on a smile when Fiona came jumping into the kitchen. Rachel noticed his reaction and made a mental note to talk properly with Finn about it, knowing it might help him to put everything past him.

TBC


	4. Grammy Hudson

Time seemed to fly by in now time, leaving Finn and Rachel in a new month than before. Three weeks had gone by since Rachel has been back in Finns life and vice versa and it all seemed a little strange to him. He was happy and content with her back in his life and of course the little girl that was his daughter, but nevertheless it all was a little weird. First Rachel was all over him, literally. Now she gave him the cold shoulder and Finn didn't quite know how to handle it. So far Rachel blew off every opportunity of some lone time without Fiona and he couldn't figure out why.

While he was happy to have Fiona around, he was also curious to see how Rachel and he'd move on. They both confessed their love for each other which clearly still existed and Finn was more than ready to finally be with Rachel. For real. Not the somewhat awkward back and forth they had in High School. He was ready to be in a relationship with her.

Apparently Rachel wasn't.

Finn let out a heavy sigh and picked up the phone, knowing that this was the only way to solve things. He quickly dialed Rachels number and waited a moment to hit the green button, but eventually he came around and did it, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello..." Finn heard a rather annoyed voice on the phone, while someone in the background was singing a song. Finn immediately recognized the voice in the background. It was Fiona who was belting out a song.

"Hey Rach...It's me Finn..I wan--," he spoke, but Rachel yelled at Fiona who was singing even louder than before. He chuckled as she started to literally scream the song, hearing Rachel sigh.

"Sorry...what is it you want?" She asked again.

"She's sweet and stuff but can be the devil too huh?" He said with an amused voice.

"Yes...she's too much like me sometimes." That cracked both of them up and they laughed.

"Well anyways....My mom has off tonight from work and she asked if you and Fiona could come over for dinner. She hasn't been really introduced to her yet and she's anxious to meet the little girl for real. After all it's her grand daughter." He heard Rachel pause for a second and take a deep breath.

"She's her grandmother and she has every right to see her...So how about we come over around 6?" Finn smiled relieved and nodded his head to himself.

"Okay I'll tell her....see you later....bye..." With that Finn hung up and got off the armchair, walking into the kitchen. "Hey mom!" He greeted her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you...why is it you're smiling?" His mother asked and out some clean dishes away.

"Rachel and Fiona are coming over for dinner tonight....I hope it's okay.." He turned to help, catching the beaming face of his mother.

"Of course...I finally want to be properly introduced to the girl..." Finn wondered how his mother felt towards Rachel and himself. After all Rachel kept something big from them and Finn was actually stupid enough to knock someone up, although at that time he thought he had knocked up Quinn. The difference might have been that he was actually in love with Rachel, but that didn't seem to matter now, because she clearly held some resentment towards him. He sighed a little and turned to leave, but his mother stopped him.

"Everything okay?" She knew her son better than anyone else and Finn was aware of that. There was no point in lying.

"I don't know....You know....I am happy and stuff....I mean it's all weird...but I am truly happy. I love Rachel...and she told me she loved me....but something changed ever since we spoke it out. She's totally trying to avoid being alone with me and talk. It's all about Fiona, whom of course I am happy to talk about. I just wanna know what direction we're heading..you know..." He let out a heavy sigh and his mother put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Sort things out with her..."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around his mother, placing a kiss on her cheek, leaving the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you promise me you'll show best behaviour to Ms Hudson? After all she's your grandma...," Rachel said to the little girl in the backseat, while driving over to Finns house.

"Yeah mommy...it's just....uhm...why do I have a papa..and poppa...but only one grandma?" A frown was spread across the little girls face and Rachel smiled a little.

"Because unlike most families, mommy has two daddy's...and your daddy only has a mommy. So that's why you have a Papa and a Poppa..and one grandma...." Rachel pulled into the Hudson's drive way and turned around to look at Fiona.

"Okay...hmm...wanna go inside...I wanna see daddy...," the little girl announced excitedly and bounced a little in her car seat. Rachel smiled and unbuckled her, getting out to open her daughter the door. She slowly climbed out and ran to the house, whose door was already opened by Finn.

"Dadddddddddy...," the little girl squealed and she opened her arms while she ran towards him. Finn smiled and picked her up, placing a big kiss on her cheek. Fiona wrapped her tiny legs around his waist while her hand grasped his neck.

"Hi baby girl....how are you?" He asked and stepped aside as Rachel approached the door, making room for her to enter.

"Gooooood.....Missed you....." Fiona smiled and leaned her head against his cheek, hugging him tightly. Finn's smile widened and he looked at Rachel who gave him a smile in response.

"Well if this isn't Rachel and Fiona..," Finn's mother said as she came into the living room. Fiona grinned brightly and moved her head to look over Finn's shoulder, eyeing the woman that was her grandma.

"You are my grandma?" Fiona asked and Finn's mother stepped closer, nodding her head.

"Yes madam...that's me....I'm your daddy's mommy....," she smiled and brushed a finger towards her cheek, passing to look at Rachel.

"Hello Ms Hudson...it's nice to see you," Rachel said and stepped closer to her as she opened her arms, hugging her briefly.

"It's great to see you too...You look good....," she smiled and turned around to look at her son and Fiona, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Can I call you Grammy?" Fiona asked out of the blue, causing the three adults to laugh.

"You can call me anything you want sweety...Now...why don't you come with me...I have a little surprise for you..." She extended her arms towards Fiona, who immediately took the invitation and waited for Finn to hand her over. Rachel watched the whole scene and smiled, walking towards the couch as his mother left with Fiona.

"I am glad your Mom is not mad at me....or holds any resentment towards Fiona..." She slowly sat down and looked at Finn, who took a seat next to her.

"My mom is not like that....She's a nice person and she welcomes everybody with open arms. Plus I think she kind of understands the whole situation. Do you want something to drink?" He got up from the couch and moved over to the table.

"Water please....," Rachel replied and watched him as he took two glasses and filled them with water, carrying them over to the couch. He handed her one and smiled, awkwardly taking a sip and staring down at his feet. She moved the glass between her fingers and fixed her gaze on the table, not quite knowing what she should say.

"So how have you been?" Finn suddenly asked, causing Rachel to look up at him.

"Uhm...well..good I guess....I mean...It's all....I am happy you're here for Fiona....she loves you and she loves having you around. You're great a father..." She nervously put the glass down and scooted back on the couch, her gaze dropping down to the table again.

"Thank you...I'm happy to be back....I wish I would have known this a lot earlier tho...I missed out so much..." A sigh escaped his lips and Rachel bit her lower lip in guilt.

"It's not your fault...it's mine...I should have had the courage to tell you....but let's not talk about it anymore...you're here now..and that's all that matters, right?" Finn nodded his head in response and was about to say something, when Fiona interrupted him.

"Mommmy...dadddy...look what Grammy gave me...," she squealed and held up a doll, showing it to Rachel and Finn.

"Wow...that's really sweet....did you thank Grammy?" Rachel asked and lifted Fiona on her lap, taking a closer look.

"Yes....'course mommy...She said it was daddy's....," the little girl giggled and Finn's cheeks reddened as Rachel looked up at him.

"You had a doll?" She cracked up a little and buried her face in Fiona's hair, trying not to laugh to hard.

"Sort off....My dad gave that doll to my mom when she was pregnant..It was his mothers....They thought I was going to be a girl....Well that didn't happen, but my mom kept that doll...It was laying on the bedside where my dad had slept before he passed away...So sometimes when I sneaked into the bedroom I cradled the doll, because I didn't wanna wake mom...." His voice was very low and Rachel's laughter had died down, an 'Oh' forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know that..." She swallowed hard, but Finn shook his head.

"No it's okay...you couldn't have known...I am surprised mom still has the doll....Well now it belongs to my little girl..and I am expecting you to take good care of it, okay? Cause otherwise grammy will be really sad..." Finn kneeled down next to Fiona as he spoke, brushing his finger over her cheek before placing a kiss on it. Fiona nodded her head and leaned in to hug him lightly.

"I promise daddy....I like grammy..." She smiled brightly and leaned back in Rachel's lap, waiting for her to wrap her arms around her body, which she did in an instant.

"I am glad....I bet grammy loves you....just like I do..." Fiona smiled at that and nodded her head, hugging her doll tightly as she looked up to Rachel, who was fighting with her tears. Finn gave her a smile and moved next to her, caressing her shoulder. Rachel gave him a weak smile in response and buried her face in her daughters hair.

"Mommy...I'm hungry...," the little girl spoke as she played around with the band that was braided into the doll's hair.

"I bet grandma is almost done...just have a little patience..." Rachel replied and shifted a little to look at Finn, who was looking at her with a look she could not read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She can sleep here...." Finn's mother offered as she looked at the little girl who was passed out on the couch. Rachel looked a little uneasy and moved his gaze towards Finn, who got up from his chair and shook his head.

"No it's fine mom...I'll bring them home....I bet she can have a sleepover another night." He gently leaned down to cradle Fiona in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as he moved over to the door. Rachel smiled and walked over to Finn's mother, giving her a hug.

"Thank you for dinner...It was great....Fiona and I had so much fun....," she spoke softly as she pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"It was nice having you around...and Fiona..she's a lovely girl...you've done a great job...." She winked at Rachel and let go of her hand, leading her over to the door. Finn put Fiona in her Rachel's car and turned to look at her. He stepped closer and leaned into her a little, but Rachel quickly moved and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him briefly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She spoke nervously and stepped away from him, trying to avoid looking at his face. Finn was a little taken aback and nodded is head.

"Yeah...yeah...I guess...," he stammered and ran his hand through his hair. Rachel made her way quickly towards the car and fumbled with her keys till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel...I think we need to talk...." Her hands immediately stilled and she sighed, turning around to look at Finn.

"Can't we do that tomorrow? Fiona is asleep in the car and I don't wanna carry her inside again....plus she's gonna get cold in the car...." Rachel bit her lip and turned again to open her door, noticing how Finn rounded the car and got in. She frowned and got in as well.

"I'll drive with you....we put her to bed and we talk...." Finn tried to sound as strong and convincing as he could, because inside he was freaking out. He was afraid Rachel would sort of flip at him., but she remained calm.

"Oh..okay....well how are you planning on getting home? I won't be able to leave later, cause my dad's are away from the weekend!" She started the car and backed out of the driveway, hearing Finn draw in a breath.

"I'll get a cab..or walk..it's just a couple of blocks anyway..." Rachel nodded her head to herself and remained silent as she steered her car towards her home, trying to focus on the road instead of Finn. She was confused as heck and didn't know where the behaviour came from, but she guessed she'd find out soon.

The car ride seemed to take longer than usual and Finn made an inner squeal when they arrived the Berry household. He quickly got out of the car and got Fiona, careful not to wake her. Rachel walked ahead of him into the house, directly making her way upstairs. He followed her and they both got Fiona ready for bed without waking her. While Finn made his way downstairs, Rachel lingered a little more in Fiona's room. She took a deep breath and finally decided to confront Finn. As she walked downstairs she saw Finn pacing back and forth, his hand running nervously through his hair.

"What's up with you?" She asked as she took the last step of the staircase, looking at him.

"What's up with me? What's up with you?" Finn said a little forceful, a hint of anger in his voice. Rachel was a little surprised by his outburst and walked towards the kitchen, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean." Finn followed her and got a little more aggravated as she opened the door of the fridge.

"You..the way you behave...you know...like....," he drew in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Remember when I came back? How we made it clear how we felt towards each other? Still?" Rachel swallowed hard and slowly closed the fridge, turning around to look at him. She suspected what this was about and she was scared to talk about. Her mouth opened and she tried to say something, but nothing came out. So she nodded her head.

"Well...ever since that day...you totally gave me the cold shoulder....all we talk about is Fiona...not that I mind, but I hoped we could sort our mess out a little...move on...but...clearly you seem like you don't want to....like...i don't know..." He plumped himself on a chair and exhaled a loud breath. He didn't exactly know how to put his thoughts and feelings into words. Talking in general wasn't his strength.

He was lost in his own thoughts that he missed a little sniffle that came from Rachel. The sniffle turned into a quiet sob, which finally caught his attention. A feeling of guilt expanded in his heart and he got up, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away.

"Finn it's not like I don't want to...it's just....I....I am afraid of what's going to happen. You do know how our past and it all...makes it so hard for me. I was scared....I am still scared. Scared that you will leave again. Scared that this...us, might not work out. My feelings towards you haven't changed. I love you. Always have." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and it tore Finn's heart apart. He moved closer to her and pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly as her sobs grew louder and more tears ran down her cheeks. Rachel pressed her face against his chest and cried as he moved his hands over her back soothingly, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I'm sorry....," he whispered and tighten his hold. She finally moved her hands around his waist and returned the hug, as her sobs slowly subsided.

"I just thought...you didn't want to...like at all...because you never told me." His voice was barely above a whisper and she knew she would have missed what he said if she hadn't stopped sobbing.

"I guess communication is not our greatest strength..." A chuckled escaped both their lips and Rachel finally managed to look up at him, a small smile playing around her lips.

"I love you Rachel...and I wanna be with you so bad. I know I'll never be enough for you, but I'll try as hard as I can. I don't wanna lose you ever again. I lost you once, I don't want a repeat of last time." Rachel's heart melted a little and the corner of her lips curled up in a full grin. She quickly pushed herself on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his, her hands moving up to close around his neck. He quickly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, puling her closer to deepen the kiss a little.

TBC


End file.
